Elsword : Restart
by Blues Night
Summary: What Happen if the future Elrios was ruled by the Demon? and what if all the El-Heroes who once protected the Elrios isn't there anymore to protect her? Enter the past and save the future with Nightingale, as he seek the way to avenge his parent death while changing the past and restart the future. Bad Summaries yeah...
1. Prologue

_**Elsword : Restart**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure and Romance, Family.**_

 _ **Rating : T just for safe, maybe I'll change it to M in future xD**_

 **Hello, readers, this is my first Fic ^^**

 **Actually, this story was written in head on these 1 year, until I decided to share it,**

 **Ah, I'm sorry, yeah, I'm bad at English, I learn them from the movie I watch, so forgive me for some error grammar and spelling, I hope you could help me fix it.**

 **Anyway, the story will contain OC ( which I hope wouldn't get too OP – please give me your thought about him ) along with the Elsword Characters…**

 **What about the Class?**

 **Well, for this time I decided not to reveal them, but, I promise I will tell you when time is come, for the OC data here it is ;**

 **Name : Nightingale Eryuell ( ya, I know, the Eryuell part? It's not original, if my memories serve me well, I believe it's came from Elsword fandom page at the Tumblr? Pardon me if its wrong )**

 **Race : Half-Elven, Half-Human ( well, I guess, I'll spoil whose his father and mother, yup, it's Raven and Rena – my OTP, I'm terribly sorry if there's anyone who doesn't like my OTP.)**

 **Age : Unknown.**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Appearance : tanned-skin, scar on right cheeks, raven with blonde streak at the forehead ( imagine Reckless Fist with a Blonde Streak instead a white one, and don't forget a ponytail like the Royal Guard have ) greenish eyes.**

 **Skills : not yet acquired, the next chapter will gave him xD**

 **Anyway, that's all about the OC who'll be the main character for this story ( no, even this is Elsword fandom, Elboy won't be the main character in this story ), I hope you guys enjoy this ^^**

 **Please enjoy the story ^^**

Prologue.

-Somewhere near Capital of Lurensia , Velder-

Everything was on fire…

A small house in the woods was burned down, the fire still raging, a green-blond haired woman laying down on her own pool of blood, her eyes stare blankly at the dark sky, on her side, a boy with a raven and blond streak hair, crying loudly, begging her for not leaving him " wake up mom! Please don't leave me! " but the woman didn't answering him, suddenly a new figure appear from the woods, a man with a long-raven-haired ran toward the boy and the woman, he didn't believe what is happening to them, quickly, the man ask the boy " what's happening to your Mother, Night? " the boy who named Night, stuttering at his word before answering " a De… Demon, i…it c…came t…to our h…home and k..kill.. Mom… " the man whose the boy father lift her wife dead body " come on Night, we need to leave this place " the man trying his best to hide his tear from the boy " bu…but Dad, what about our home? , and Mom… I can't see her again right? " the boy Father is silence in a while "…it's fine Son, I bet Mom want us to leave this place too, aren't she? " the boy now walking by his Father side and following him in silent.

They arrive at the hill where the Father put his Wife dead body and start dig the soil around a huge tree, the boy, at first didn't know what to do, decided to help his Father to make his Mother grave.

Fate is always cruel to me…

-Elder Village Outskirts, Inn-

Nightingale woke up from his sleep, it was a dream, a dream of his memories " Mom… " decided that a further sleep will only make those dream come again, he slowly got up from his bed and get changed, on the way downstairs he heard some people talking a recent gossip " did you hear? That somewhere near the Bethma they see a masked man from 30 years ago? " a man speaking with a white-haired and tanned skin woman " are you serious? Or is this another gossip you made up with a purpose to strike a conversation with me? If that so, then, sorry, I'm busy right now " the woman was about to leave but the man didn't let her leave " wait, this time, I'm serious, black mask, strange-looking robe, white hair, is that the person who they said is the keeper of time and space? " the woman now interesting in his information " sure, but that man was disappear around 30 years ago " Nightingale now stand at the inn recipient, as the couple keep talking " what if this man decided to show up again? Don't you know? The El-Heroes that was slain 20 years ago was their friend " somehow, the woman seems upset by this fact " I'm not so sure he was their friend, beside, by these demons around, you shouldn't talk about the heroes loudly " the man seems surprised by her statement " oh right, we shouldn't talk about that now " as the woman was about to leave a bunch of what it seems like a bandits entering the inn " alright! It's time for your hospitality inn-master! " the inn-keeper frightened by these bandit and go to the back, Nightingale decide it's time for him to take a leave from this place. One of the bandits notice him and blocked the exit " hold on boy, you're not supposed to leave that quick aren't you? " Nightingale pushed aside the thug and keep walking " hey! You got some nerves huh?! " Nightingale then stare right at that man eyes with a killing glare " stay aside, I don't want any commotion here " with that glare the bandit stuttering " hey guys, che…check this brat out! He think he can beat all of us here alone! " Nightingale sighing " are you gonna keep this going and won't let me through? " one of the thugs draws a sword and swung it at Nightingale, but, unfortunately for the thugs, Nightingale step aside and punch him right in his guts " hnnghh! " the thugs fell down " y…you bastard! You're gonna pay for this! Get him boys ! " around 15 thugs charging at Nightingale " ugh… looks like I had to deal with it " Nightingale jumped at the first man, then kicking another one at the thugs back, causing him to stumble upon their friends " 10 to go… " a burly thugs came charging at Nightingale while swinging what its look like a bone club , Nightingale ducked right away before the swing hit him then proceeding to tackle the burly man, the bandit fell with a loud thud " not even Frank too… " the other 9 watching in fear, decided to run away from the inn " you're gonna pay for this! " with that, they're all disappear. The tanned-skin woman who hid behind a desk during the fight slowly got up and walk to Nightingale " whoa… I've never seen anyone who could face those bandit with just a kick –not after this 30 years " Nightingale dusted himself and take his bag that laying around the floor " I wish I wouldn't do that, anyway, are you guys okay? " Nightingale decided that this is his time to leave " wait, tell me your name young man! " the tanned-skin woman shouting at Nightingale who's already stepped outside the inn " my name? my name is Night , Nightingale Eryuell " with that, Nightingale leave the town.

 **Whew… finished the prologue… I believe there are a lot of grammar error and mis-spelling up there, I'm asking for an apologize again from you all dear reader m(_ _)m**

 **And yeah… it's still a prologue, but, I already killed a character here…**

 **Anyway, you guys must take those character hints right? No? oh, c'mon, I spoiled the next two upcoming character in cast here T-T .**

 **Well, I'll try to keep the update in a week ( yesh, there will be no " the dog ate my fic " reason here ), see you in the next chapter!**

 **I almost forgot, please give some comment and thought of this story, I wish to learn more about writing the fic ^^**

 **Thank you very much.**

 **See you in the chapter~**


	2. File 01

File 01 – The Alchemist of Elder

 **The First Chapter is up! If you're asking why I titled the Chapter as a "File" , it's just a decoration that I hope fit with the title.**

 **Okay, Onto the story!**

File 01 – The Alchemist of Elder

-Elder Village, Market-

Nightingale can't get rid what the tanned-skin woman said to him earlier, somehow, he felt that lady knows about the story he should know…

-30 minutes ago, Elder Village Outskirts-

"wait, you said your name is Eryuell?" the tanned-skin woman seems surprised upon hearing Nightingale last name

"you mean you're son of that Eryuell?" Nightingale raise his eyebrows, he never heard any Eryuell name bearer beside him and his Mother

"are we know each other miss?" Nightingale always had a problem with trusting human-since he was an half-breed between them- the woman then gave him a piece of paper "come to my place if you're interested in my story" the woman then left the place, leaving Nightingale questioning alone.

-Present, Elder Village, Market-

Nightingale stop at some shop which had what it seems like a nuclear warhead on the roof, while the sign said it was Alchemist shop, he began to wonder if this place really are the one he was looking for, stepping inside, he found the woman who gave him the paper of her address

"oh hey, you're here, good-wait a sec…" a loud explosion could be heard from the entrance

"are you okay?" Nightingale asking her, while the woman itself finally showing up with some soot over her face

"yeah, I'm fine, guess those El-Soda couldn't be mixed with those mints sweets" she sounded disappointed

"I came here to heard about the story of yours miss"

the woman now take a lollipop then eat it

"Echo, call me Echo" the woman who named Echo then take a seat and give it to Nightingale, then go to the back room and bring some drink for them

"well, after a good look, I finally can see the resemblance between you and her" Nightingale can't understand what's the meaning of that, but, he decided to keep listening to Echo

"Your Mother name must be Rena Eryuell right?" Nightingale seems surprised by this question, not a lot of people know about this

"you know about my Mother?" Echo began sucking his lollipop intensely before continuing

"yup, In fact I know about your Father and his Group too" Nightingale take a sip from his drink then decided not to drink it anymore as it tasted gross

"it's been 20 years since that shocking news"

Nightingale know about the rest of this whole story, In fact, he was there to witness his Mother last breath

"your Father once came to me when I was younger to asking about how to increasing his arm power" yes, his Father had no left arm, instead he's using a Nasod Arm with a Crow design on it, he never asked how he'd lost his left arm, as that time he was a little kid who doesn't know anything except playing all over the time

"if Lenphad here, I bet he will be happy to hear that Raven son is here"

True enough he wouldn't be here if it wasn't because his Father.

-Past, Capital of Velder, Forest Outskirts-

Raven was done burying Rena dead bodies along with Nightingale help, he still can't believe this, first Seris, now Rena… are the world is punishing him for having a happy life? He's lost in deep thought until some little hand shake him "Father!"

his son, the only thing that he must protect now are no more crying, it must be hard to parted with his Mother who loved him so much, Raven reached Nightingale head and squatting until his eye level

"Night, whatever will happen in the future, I will always be with you, okay?" his son seems reassured with this word, until a strange growling could be heard around them "crap, they're here already?" Raven cursed on his mind, he turned to Nightingale the grab the boy and run to another place, he couldn't risk their life here…

-Present, Elder Village, Echo Alchemist Workshop-

"hey Night!"

Echo wave her hand in front of Nightingale who lost in deep thought

"wha…what? I'm sorry, I was just… thinking…" Echo back to her seat and take another lollipop

"like father like son, you guys always lost in deep thought"

Nightingale blushed upon hearing this fact, he didn't know about this "eh? R..really? well… I guess its inherited then"

Echo face then turn into serious before looking around hoping that no one will heard their conversation

"hey Night, I wanna suggest something to you" Echo got up and close the shop door "if this succeed, I bet we can save everyone from this dark time" Echo close the winder then get back to her seat

"we can save everyone?" Nightingale didn't quite catch what Echo mean, but, after second thought decided to hear her suggestion

"let me said it again, We can save your Parents" Nightingales eyes widen when he heard the last words, he tried to composed himself

"I do appreciate you with sharing the story of my parents and their friends" Nightingale feels Echo plan didn't make any sense to him

"if you think this the way you're trying to get me work under your command, then find someone else" he was about to leave until Echo pulled him back to his seat

"please, just for this once, please hear my plan…" Nightingale decide that maybe it'll make this woman feel better for him hearing her thought

"alright then, once you're done, I'm leaving"

"fair enough"

Echo take a seat at front of Nightingale then making sure again that no one is eavesdropping them "I believe, you must heard about the keeper of Time and Space right?"

"the masked man and his apprentice – who I believed named Glave and Add – disappear before the Demon second invasion" Nightingale remembered about the story that his Mother told about this "Add", whom she referring as the Kitty.

"Yes, but, recently, there a sight of their appearance around Lurensia continent" Echo now filled Nightingale Glass with the strange tea she made earlier

"some of the old rumor I heard about this 'Add' is, he could go traveling between timelines to another"

"you're saying, that, maybe we could ask this guy to help us? Am I correct?" Nightingale tried his best to ignoring the tea that Echo offered, due to the disgusting tastes

"yes! I mean, if we could do that, we can ask him to do some time-traveling and save the past right?"

Nightingale seems hesitant with the plans.

Suddenly a strange cracking voice could be heard nearby

CRACK!-

Nightingale quickly got up from his seat and enter the battle stance, a strange purplish-colored crack could be seen appeared in the middle of empty air

"what are those?!" Nightingale shouted to Echo who seems familiar with this, somehow it reminds her to someone she used to be know.

The crack getting bigger and bigger, until it widely open showing a white haired man wearing a black suits with a purple lining around it, the man left eyes is marked with a strangely-glowing purple line, the man had a wicked smile formed on his face

"kekeke… it's seems I came to right place…" he stepped out from the portal facing Echo, Nightingale sent a kick right to his face, until a strange black object blocked his kick

"Wait, Night!" Echo voice make Nightingale to retreating from the mysterious man, although he seems be ready to strike this man, he decided to wait Echo to explain

"he's the person who're we talking about!" the man seems pondering a bit by their conversation

"kekeke… Echo, long time no see" the man now face Echo and give her another wicked smile

"Add… where have you been?"

 **Argh… finally the first chapter is done, well, Add appears now as a Diabolic Esper, I choose him for the power of time and space, and in my point of view, Add power will be the key for the next chapter and so on, if you're wandering why Nightingale using only kick, don't worry, he'll soon learn another ability, when? Uh…. Not sure yet, I'm trying to spice the stories up**

 **Terribly sorry for making Echo older in this story, I know there are lot of people love the original Echo, but, it had to be done for the sake of this story, once again I'm terribly sorry.**

 **Well, see you in the Next chapter**


End file.
